I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw guard, and more particularly to an adjustable protecting guard for a table saw.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Protective guards for table saw blades are known in the art. The concept of the guard which is pivotably movable away from a blade is known, and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 302,041 issued to Sill. Also known in the art are saw guards with a transparent structure as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,636 issued to Ball et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,604 issued to Handler et al.
These prior art however do not show a saw guard which is pivotal relative to a telescoping supporting bracket extending across a saw table and over a workpiece to be cut. Also not shown is a table saw guard with a multi-position key-switch and a bypass which allows the saw to continue operating when the guard is in a retracted and away position so as to permit difficult sawing operations to be undertaken.
The prior art further does not disclose a device for preventing kickback of the workpiece by the saw blade during sawing which is integrally built into a protecting saw guard.